Camp Lazlo Acabemy
by Lol58
Summary: Edward came to a new school call "Camp Lazlo Acabemy" where he meet all his classmate and this one guy name Lazlo. By this one guy Edward's life will never be the same of him by being annoying, can never sit still and a happy-go to boy .
1. Frist Day of School

Ch.1

"Why do I have to come to this school,"Edward walking."_And_ who the right mind call this school Camp Lazlo Academy anyway?!"

"So you the new student?" a voice said.

Edward stop walking and look side and it was Slinkman the the vice principal.

"The vice principal? Where is the principal ?" Edward look that Slinkman.

"He was busy doing something and my name is-" Slinkman said before hegot cut of by Edward.

"I know Slinkman,"Edward snap ." but all I'm say is where is Lumpus?"

"And I was saying he was busy," Slinkman look that the boy."How old are you, and you are a freshmen?"

"I'm 14 and yes, I'm freshmen," Edward respond." Why do need to know didn't it show on my paper?"

" Lumpus know not me and any way we need to know so we can but in your room mate."

"What? Room mate?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"This is how this school is run," Slinkman started to walk." Come to my office and I will find a good stop for you."

"Fine!" Edward started to walk and follower Slinkman.

'I can tell about this' Edward told himelf.'I will not like this school not one bit'


	2. Lazlo

Ch.2

"How boring,"Edward still walking.

The both reach Slinkman's office.

"We are here," Slinkman's open the door."Come in."

"Ok"

Both sit down.

"Let see," Slinkman look that the paper.

"So who am I rooming with?"

"Wait."

"Ok," Edward look that Slinkman."I have a question."

"Mmm?"

"Why do you need to know may ages?"

"Long go we have a student, he was in the same grade but different ages as you can see. He easy took over control of his room mate." Slinkman looking that the paper.

"So you think because of my age I can do that?" Edward said.

"I not make the rule."

"Fine."

"It seem that you will room Chip and Skip."

"Twin?"

"Yes," Slinkman stand " You will be in Pinto."

"Pinto?"

"Is the name of the room where your room mate are."

'This going no where' Edward told himself. 'Pinto, and twin?'

Both of them left the office and headed to the Pinto.

"No way we have a new student?!"a voice said.

Edward look around he saw a boy with orange hair looking that him.

"Hello Lazlo."

"Lazlo?"

"Yup that me. Nice to meet you, um?" Lazlo said."So where and what name is your place?"

"What?" Edward didn't understand.

"He be in Pinto," Slinkman said.

"No way is next to us," Lazlo happy as a puppy.

"Us?" Edward didn't understand.

"Me, Raj and Clam," Lazlo said."We are Jelly Bean room is call, or what I call it Camp Jelly Bean."

"Hey, why no you show Edward around Lazlo _then_ show him his room and his roommate." Slinkman look that the boy.

"Who is Edward?" Lazlo said.

"He is here," Slinkman point that the blond boy.

"Him? He kind of, look like a girls?" Lazlo said.

"HELL NO!" Edward yell."I'M 100% BOY! Maybe my hair is a _little_ long but doesn't mean I'm a girl or look like one."

"I know your hair is little long but . . ." Lazlo try to find the right words.

"What he trying to say, you _kind_ look like a girl?" Slinkman said."Sorry, but I guess this is the first mistake you heard that."

'NO! THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME. THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!' Edward little anger in him.'People think I'm a girl or look like one.'

"Will you show Edward around?" Slinkman ask Lazlo

"Of course," Lazlo quickly said.

"But he he older than me,"Edward snap.

"I'm not older I'm 14 and I guessing you are to,"Lazlo with a smile."I might look older bit I'm not older."

"Great, I leave it up to you,"Slinkman left.

'Wait? What happen?' Edward was in shock.

"You and me," Lazlo look that Edward.

"You and _me_?" Edward wasn't that happy the first person he meet and right way he could tell he won't like him.

'Someone give me courage," Edward told himself weakly.


	3. A New Girl

" Let go and -"Lazlo was cut of by a voices.

" Hi Lazlo, who is the girl?" someone said.

"Who is she?" other say.

"Is she your girlfriend?" somebody said.

'Not tell me they think I'm a girl?!'Edward told himself.

"Um . . . no,no,and no," Lazlo said.

"WHAT?" all of them said.

"So she not taked?" someone said

"Before anything, this person is not a she but a he," Lazlo finished.

"You mean this person is a GUY?!" all of them said together in a shocked way.

"Yup I'm a guy, and my name is Edward,"Edward look that them.

"Even his voice sound between a girl or a boy," a boy look that him with pink hair.

"Is have to be a lie Lazlo," a blonde tall boy said.

"No lie," Lazlo look that them."And he is a new student."

"Well. . . " the pink hair boy look that Edward closely."Lazlo not good to tell lies so must be true."

"That true," a boy said.

Then everyone was talking in the end it was know wasn't a lie and believed Lazlo.

"Welcome to the school," the pink hair boy said."My name is Raj Lazlo best friend and this is Clam.

"Clam," Clam said his sparkly blonde hair boy and deep voice.

Edward can tell that this boy won't talk lot or even anything that all.

"I'm Dave," looking that Edward to the left.

"I'm Ping-Pong," looking that Edward to the right.

'Twin,' Edward told himself looking that the two blondes.'Mmm . . .Slinkman told me I will room with Chip and Skip. I guess is not them.'

"I'm Bear."

"I'm Bill."

"Not forget me Samson," Samson fall to his feet.

Everyone laugh but not Lazlo or Edward to them doesn't seem funny.

"Here let me help you," Edward give one of his hand.

"Thank you," he said.

Edward pick up Samson by his hand.

"That was nicely Ed," Lazlo look that Edward.

"Ed?" everyone said even Edward.

"Is short for Edward," Lazlo look that everyone.

"I like my full name. Thank you every much!"Edward look only that Lazlo.

But no even listen to Edward.

"I like it," said Dave looking that his brother.

"Me to," said Clam.

Then everyone begin talking.

"Wait? What about my opinion?!" Edward try to speak but no one was listening to him.

"Then Edward is now Ed," Lazlo pulling one of his arm up and with a big smile.

"YEAH!" everyone said but no Edward he was getting a little annoyed.

'No one is LISTENING TO ME!' Edward told himself.

"Come on Ed," Lazlo look that Edward."I show the whole school and your room mate Chip and Skip."

Lazlo got one of Edward's hand and pulling him.

"See you guy later," Lazlo said waving his hand to his class mate.

Everyone wave there hand and stared leaving.

"Ed hope you are ready to have fun because this school year will be the best school year EVER!" Lazlo looking that Edward still pulling him.

'I hope fun doesn't mean what this boy is thinking,' Edward told himself.'Hope not.'


	4. The Lake

ch.4

"Lazlo I'm tried," Edward getting pull by Lazlo.

"Just little more," Lazlo was rushing.

"I can't," Edward just drop to the knee.

"Ed come on," Lazlo still trying to pull Edward.

"I not want to," Edward look that floor."We went every where around school my feet is _killing me_."

"Ed?" Lazlo let go of Edward's arm.

"Why are we in the forest,_ Lazlo_ should the school not allow that."

"It ok," Lazlo look that Edward."Allowed it but we can't go all the way."

"To where?"

"To where, what?"

"How far can we go?" Edward look that Lazlo's face.

"Oh . . .to the lake, I was planning that we go there."

"There a lake?"Edward got on his two feet.

"Well yes."

"What you waiting for."

"Huh?" Lazlo look confused.

"Let go!" Edward try to run but his feet give out.

"Ed how about tomorrow?" Lazlo look worried.

"Never!" Edward's feet give out.

"You not going to give up are you," Lazlo help Edward to get up.

"I will always win."

Lazlo didn't get what Edward was saying.

"Ed I have a plan," Lazlo begin to smile.

Which lead Edward frightened, he did not now what this boy is thinking or up to but he didn't what to find out.

"Let go," Lazlo began to carry Edward with both arm.

"H-hey p-p-put m-me down!"Edward was blushing."PUT ME DOWN!"

"Come on Ed," Lazlo was running and still carry Edward with both arm.

"LLLAAAZZZZLLLOOO," Edward was in pain trying so hard to kick Lazlo.

Lazlo went on the smallest tree, with no hand then jump to other trees that was bigger and so on.

"Its is fun," Lazlo look ahead and laughing.

"ITS IS FUN?!" Edward was scared holding on to Lazlo.

"Relax," Lazlo look that Edward.

"RELAX?!"Edward look to Lazlo's eye with a unhappy face but still scared. "WHAT ARE YOU, A_ MONEY_?!"

But he wasn't listening, Edward close his eyes because he was to frightened to reopen them. In any minutes they can fall or to their doom.

'Close your eye Edward,' Edward told himself. 'Not be scared.'

Edward can feel the wind blowing on his face and his hair.

'Huh, that not so bad,' Edward told himself still having his eyes close. 'Is _well_. . . kind of fun.'

"Here we are," Lazlo point it out.

Edward open one of his eye everything seem fine then he saw the lake in which he open the other eye it was beautiful. Which lead Edward speechless.

"No words can even say it," Lazlo look that the lake.

In that point Edward snap out of what he was thinking and remember that Lazlo was still carry him. He quickly jump out from Lazlo's arm and hit the floor with his face but he got as fast as he can.

"See that wasn't sacredly," Lazlo look that Edward smiling.

"I never get scared!" Edward look away that Lazlo then he look back that Lazlo in confused way. "Hum . . . scared of what?"

"When I carry you," Lazlo smiling. " I thought I couldn't carry you_ but_ you was so light it was as if you were . . . a girl."

That shock Edward the most.

'Light like a GIRL?!' Edward in unbelievable way. 'That can't be true."

Edward drop to the knee he felt as if something heavy was on him, he didn't move at all it pain him. _Then _he heard a giggle somewhere that snap him out. He got up.

'What is that sound coming from?' Edward told himself.

Then something or_ someone_ jump on him. It was a girl with pink hair on she was on his chest.  
"Hello," She said. 'My name is Pasty."

_'A GIRL?!'_ Edward was in shock. 'I thought it was a _all boy school_ what in the **HELL!** IS A_ GIRL_ _DOING **HERE**?!_

* * *

Hello dear reader I'm Lol58 ^^ this is funny Lol what is Pasty doing here? What did you think she saw or see T_T What do you think Edward is felling right now? ^^

I **_love_** writing, story it took me a few days _not _that ones which for you only a few minute ._. hope you like it for

Mostly for me I really not like school -_- or work =T _but _will pay off ^^ someday -_- I hope _

See in the next chapter ^^


	5. Who That Chick

Ch.5

"_Yay_ our school have a new student!" the pick hair girl look that Edward.

'Wait a new student?' Edward told himself with his mouth wide open.

"Um. . Patsy," Lazlo try to talk.

"Oh, oh and put on her a dress and have tea with her and, and talk about boys," Pasty talk to her self and giggle as well.

'Dress? Tea?! _TALK ABOUT BOY?!' _Edward drop to the floor and began to cry.

"Not forget putting makeup and," Pasty began to giggle a little. " Shopping and in the end marry our handsome _men."_

'MAKEUP!_ SHOPPING!'_ Edward's eyes wide up_. 'M-Marry A G-G-Guy?!'_

Edward began to sob so hard.

"And. . and," Pasty was in day dream land.

"Pasty? You making him cry," Lazlo look that Pasty.

"Him?!" Pasty quickly stop talking when she heard those words."Him?"

It didn't take long for her to find out _but_ quickly.

"She is a boy!" Pasty was in shock.

Edward didn't say words he was on the grown crying even harder.

"Is he death?" Pasty was in shock, this boy look _so_ like a girl. "Her . . . a-a boy?!"

Pasty said asking Lazlo as she pointing to Edward.

"Only inside," Edward said as if his soul wasn't there.

"See he isn't death," Lazlo smile that Pasty.

Edward just got up and walk back into the forest like his body and mind was gone.

"I guess I'll see you soon Pasty," Lazlo smile to Pasty.

"Wait . . . Lazlo," Pasty try to talk but before she could Lazlo run after Edward and both of them was gone. " Well that _lest_ I not have competition."

Pasty left without knowing that boy name but no matter to her, she can use that boy for her personal reason.

"This is _going_ to be fun," she snicker and went into the forest.

* * *

Mean while walking in the forest as if, his soul have been _gone forever._

"Stupid girl!" Edward told himself. " Even that girl thought I was a _girl!"_

"So what if people think your a girl is doesn't matter," Lazlo catch up to him.

_"DOESN'T MATTER?!" _Edward was in rage he turn around to look that Lazlo in the face. "How do _you feel_ if people thought _your_ a girl?! How do you feel if guys_ whistler_ that you?! HOW DO _YOU_ feel if _boys_ ask you out!"

"Is all right bubby," Lazlo hug him not letting him go. "Your right I not know what is like being like you but I'm here to help you_."_

Edward wasn't mad anymore but little annoyed he mostly didn't like the hug.

"Lazlo," Edward pause. "You can let me go now."

"Nope," Lazlo said.

"Lazlo," Edward started getting mad. _"LAZLO!"_

Edward was about to yell when Lazlo said something.

"Is getting late," Lazlo told Edward and letting go of Edward. " Do you thing you can walk here and to the school."

In Edward mind he can't, but didn't want to say it, to Lazlo if he _did_ then Lazlo want to carry him _again _and he did not want that.

"I can," Edward lie.

'Just keep lying, just keep lying,_ lying, lying_,' Edward told himself.

"All right then," Lazlo walk in front of Edward with a smile. "Let go!"

"Yes, let go," Edward said closing his eyes with a little annoyed in him but he stared to walk anyway.

'He _so_ going to kill me,' Edward to told himself. 'Hope that day isn't today.'

* * *

*Hello*

Is me Lol58

I not know how long it was _when_ I update this story

But . . .

Is here XD

LOL

Hope you like it

PS: FORGIVE ME!


	6. Twins

Ch.6

"We are here," Lazlo look that Edward.

"Yay," Edward exhausted looking that the school.

"Ed are alright," Lazlo looking that the blond kid.

"I'm alright," Edward walk in front of Lazlo. " I just want to go to sleep."

"Wait!"

"Wait, what?"

"You not know where is Pinto and you haven't met Chip or Skip your room mate."

'Dam it,' Edward told himself. 'He's right.'

"Alright show me," Edward turn around and face Lazlo.

"Come with me."

'Like I have a choice,' Edward told himself.

So they went as the day grew darker the two have came to the Pinto. Lazlo open the door.

"Hey, Chip and Skip," Lazlo look of the two in the room.

Edward can see his bag on, one of the bed. The two do look a like with their purple hair _but_, Edward can smell a bad odor of the two.

'Haven't they heard. of a bath?' Edward ask himself.

"_Oh, hey Lazlo there is a bag here do you know who it is_?" one of the purple hair boy ask.

"Chip, it mean that you two got us a new room mate," Lazlo told Chip.

"_Then were is our new room mate_?" the other ask.

"Right here," Lazlo point out.

"_A girl?!" _both of them said together.

"No is-" Lazlo got cut of by the twin.

_"Our new room mate is a girl_," Chip told Skip.

"_I thought is a all boy school_," Ship told Chip.

_"Maybe they wanted a girl?"_

"_Or is aliens that wanted to rule the whole worlds and is up to us to stop it."_

_"Yes a aaaaaallllliiiiiieeeennsss."_

'I'm not a aliens,' Edward told himself. 'But is the first time anyone thought I was.'

Edward know that the two are going to be: unintelligent, revolting and lazy.

_"You are not going to take over the worlds are you?"_ one of them ask.

Before Edward can speak Lazlo but in.

"This person isn't a girl but a boy."

"S_o you saying Lazlo that she is_ . . . a SHAPE SHIFTER!" one of them said.

'You have to be kidding,_ right_?' Edward, _in a_ strange way. 'I guess they are dumber then I thought.'

* * *

Is me Lol58

LOL

Chip and Skip make me laugh

*still laughing*

I wonder where they think of these idea that Edward is a "_SHAPE SHIFTER"_

Mostly a shape shifter is someone or something to change that will,

like in: mythology, folklore, fairy tales, or children's literature

something like that, not get it or think I'm wrong go check on the web, it should give you _some_ answer.

Any way LOL I wonder what all four will do next

hope to see you soon

ps: I will try update as I can


	7. Doodle

Ch.7

"Come on guys," Lazlo looking that both.

"_We said, what we said," _both of them said together.

"Can_ I_ have a _saying_ of this," Edward look that three of them.

All of them looking that Edward

"Ok," Edward clear this throat." How can I show you, that I'm a boy?!"

"Show us," Lazlo began to laugh, little.

Then, it click the birds and the bees. What girls have that boys not have and boys have that girls not have. Edward began to know what Lazlo was talking about.

"That not what I met!" Edward began to blush.

_"Aw . . how cute is she_,_"_ the twin say together.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Edward turn around yell that both of them.

"Relax Ed," Lazlo looking that Edward.

"Again, monkey _brain_ my name is Edward not_ Ed_," Edward was getting annoyed. "Anyway _Lazlo_ I can deal with_ this_ alone."

"But, but," Lazlo trying to say something.

"Is my problem _not_ your, go to _your_ roommate, and leave me alone," Edward was pushing Lazlo out of the door.

"Your sure!"

"_I'm sure_."

"Your sure."

"YYEEESSSS!"

"You promise."

"Cross my heart, hop to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"_Alright_, I be going," Lazlo look that Edward waving his hand as he say good-bye. " See you that school."

Edward close the door.

"_Is,_ _it alright that Lazlo leave us with the girl?" _Chip ask Skip.

Skip _just_ shrugged.

Edward put his suitcase next to the bed that wasn't, been taken but he still was standing and looking that the two of them. The two were siting on the lower, bund bed.

'This going to be the last day of my life!' Edward told himself.

Took some good time of Edward life to make the two people relives that he was, a boy. Mostly was only a few hour but with two revolting and clueless dung beetle twins even low they _are_ human, take a while.

"Now you get it!"

The twin look that Edward just looking that him.

_"OK,"_ Both of them said together.

"Is that yes or a no?"

_"Yup."_

"But is it a yes or a no?!"

_"Yup."_

_"No what, _fine," Edward looking that the two dumb head. " _Is late_, and I not care _anymore_ I will, deal with it tomorrow so God help me I will deal with it."

_"Can_ _we go to sleep?"_ Both of them ask Edward.

"Yeah, sure," Edward without looking that them.

Edward jump on his bed, he took off his shoes but his clothes and in a second he went to sleep like a bug in a mug.

The Next Day:

Edward haven't _even_ gotten enough sleep thank to the twin but, he was wake anyway. Even low he was half sleep, he was look that the time, it was 7:10 and classes will begin that 8:00. It hit him, he going to be late and the twin was not there in their bed. They must have left and he have to go to the office to get his classes.

"Oh man!" Edward fall of on his bed, he was late _and_ on the first day. " Where is my uniforms! I know is a yellow shirt_ and_ short with red neckerchiefs! WHERE IS IT!"

Then in a second he remember.

"I didn't unpack!"

There was his suitcase next to the bed, he quickly run to it.

"YES!"

He put on his clothes and ran out with his brown handbag backpack.

"I hate this school!"

He run out of the bulling.

"Stop!" a voice said.

Edward fall down on the ground.

'Hope I'm not, in trouble,' Edward got off the ground. 'Wait a minute? That sound like a girl voice.'

Edward turn around and he was right, it was that girl that he meet close to that lake with Lazlo.

'What does she want!' Edward was unclear, a lot of question went threw his mind. '_I'm_ late for school.'

* * *

LOL

I'm back

I'm _so _sorry

I didn't mean to take so long

if you was to blame someone

Blame: my homework, my school, test, quiz, my teacher even I respect them so much, and main reason that hate with all my mite_ . . . MLA format_.

Also my job LOL

It took about at lest five or a week not that onces

Anyway back to the story

LOL

If you are wondering . . .

yes I did use "Pinkie Pie promise"

Sound like child play _then_ other, one that we know

LOL

Is so funny to me that it took me so many months even low the story is still in that one day!

LOL

Anyway . . .

Why is Pasty there? And should she be in school? Is she up to something?

LOL

I love handbag backpack

*Girly Scream*

I love a style of handbag backpack "New Fashion Women's Bag Canvas Backpack Shoulder Handbags Coffee Beige"

*More girly Scream*

Maybe Edward have that handbag backpack

He should

LOL

What?! Boy can have handbag backpack too

Anyway hope to see you again

Maybe I will see you sooner

Good luck


	8. Picture

Ch.8

Edward stared with mix emotion it didn 't take long for him to forget that he was late on his first day of school he got up and pick

his brown handbag backpack from the ground.

"Nice handbag backpack," she said.

"Not make fun me because I have one," Edward wasn't in the mood.

He was about to walk way when she stop him.

"I'm not making fun of you," she looking down on him "it brave for a guy to have one."

"Cut to the case!" Edward put his eyes on her, he have a bad feeling about this.

She was wearing Acorn Flats' uniform with a orange-red vest, dark hat and dark brown shoes.

'I guessing her school must be close,' Edward told himself.

"I'm here because of _this_ and my name Patsy," she have a picture for some reason.

Edward look closely to that picture in which gave him fear and heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward looking that Patsy's face like . . . why?

"Oh! I'm guessing that is you," Patsy with a empty face then a small giggle. " You were so cute with-"

"SHUT UP!" Edward was blushing.

To Patsy, she couldn't tell if he felt embarrassed or ashamed but he was to turning pink he was to cute. She put the picture under her hat. Edward try to yell that her but she couldn't help herself she pounds him with a hug that lead both of them to the ground.

"What was that for," Edward push Patsy away he got up."Where did you got this? Did someone help you? Did they pay you? Who are they? Tell me?!"

Pasty wasn't listening she have something else in mind.

"Hey did you come out from world of pink flower and fairly-tale?!" Edward looking that Patsy who was still in the ground.

_"Maybe," _she said giving a smile.

Edward didn't say anything he just puff his two cheek, giving a hand to help her from the ground the same time turning his face way from her. Pasty was kind off shock but not much she knew that this boy was different; she give him a smile.

'Maybe girls aren't that bad,' Edward told himself.

Then she give a big grin.

'I take that back,' Edward was in great fear.

"Look we checked who come in to the school and who come out as well everything about about that person," she said.

"Who "'we,"' you said?" Edward wonder.

"I'm asking the question here and anyway is none of your business," she was acting like a big boss.

"It's is my business because is about ME!" Edward yell out off his gust.

"Anyway I guessing you are running late for school so."

She was about to leave _but_ Edward is not leading her off that easily, even low he maybe late on his first day of school. That girl who her name is Patsy still got that picture; how on earth did she got that from. It was to important to ignore. He wanted that picture so badly, how can she is under her hat.

"No nothing, tell where did you get it?!"

"Hmm? I tell you."

'Ok.'

"After school,close to the lake."

"WHAT!"

"Yes," She glared that him taking the picture of under her hat and waving that picture that him." See you after school if not then your school will see this."

"So you are blackmailing me?"

"You can said that."

And there she go in to the forest and she was gone.

'I so HATE girl,' Edward told himself. 'At this point.'

* * *

Lol

What is in the picture that give Edward an fear and heart attack?

What is Patsy up to?

What the picture look like?!

Heheheheheheheheheh

Lol

The climax is killing me!

*girly scream*

I sorry is take me this long but . .

Better to be late than never

Lol

You guys tell me what may happen next time

Anyway

Is still lol

*An evil laugh*

See you soon in next chapter


End file.
